emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02905
}} is the 2,907th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 30 April, 2001. Plot Part 1 Zak and Cain are working on the factory extension as they have a banter with Lisa and Jason but Cain is unable to see the joke and nearly starts a fight with Jason. Cain decides to stop working and slopes off for the rest of the day. In Farrers Cottage Gloria is getting ready to go back to work. Eric says that she is not a burden at all and Gloria sets off for work. Andy is in Jack's cupboard, the one with the money Harry had given him, as Jack comes in and shouts what is he doing there. He is just looking for socks. Emily has brought a cup of tea for Paddy and tells him she feels awkward staying at Smithy Cottage but he reassures her with a hug. As they hug Gloria walks in. Paddy is surprised to see her so soon. Eric arrives at the building site but says he wont be paid until 5pm on the Friday. Lisa starts to load the wheelbarrow as Sam can be seen walking up the hill. They run to greet him. Cain is loitering around the Holdgate Farm but Angie wont invite him in and is unable to see him later but will see him the next morning. Jack is in the Woolpack and Seth approaches him. He is trying to sort out the sums. Paddy has come back to the Vets surgery but Gloria is in a state of confusion with the paperwork and gives him a message that he must go back to the place he has just visited. Paddy becomes annoyed at this and asks why didn't she call him on the mobile. Gloria becomes quite hysterical and says that he cannot blame her because he cannot prioritise his schedule. In shock, Paddy leaves. At the Post Office Emily has just arrived and sees Ed who was leaving. Ed asks whether she is still with the vet and Emily says that she just lives there and there is nothing else to it. Ed says that is what he meant too. Ed asks whether she will be moving back to the Dingles like nothing happened but Emily says she has to go back to work. In Wishing Well Cottage Sam is in the room playing with Belle and says that he came home as he felt that he had let them all down by leaving. Part 2 Ed is having his lunch on some steps. Seth has brought him a cup of tea but initially Ed is unresponsive to Seth but soon comes around. Ed tells Seth that he worries about Emily being more interested in Paddy but Seth says that his money is on Ed, this isn't too comforting for Ed and he leaves. Jack approaches Seth and apologises for the day before. He sits and has a chat about his finances. In the Dingle household Zak asks Lisa to tell Sam that Cain is his brother. They tall Sam that Emily has moved out. He says that he is sorry at that but is glad that crazy Cain is gone. Zak tries to tell Sam that Cain is his brother but before he has time Cain barges in and tells him bluntly. Outside Jack tells Seth about the money that Harry has left. Seth says that he thinks the money is a blessing and he should keep it. In the Dingles, Lisa tells Cain off for being so blunt about telling Sam. Sam enters the room and Cain says that it should all be in the past and then both Sam and Cain spit and shake. In the Vet's Gloria is waiting to speak to Paddy. Paddy apologises to Gloria for the way he spoke to her earlier and she apologises too. Gloria admits that she is finding it hard to cope with all of the work and also not having her own house. She tells Paddy that there are problems in the house as both she and Eric don't know where they stand with each other. Paddy tells Gloria about how low he was when Mandy dumped him but he tried to concentrate on one thing and gradually all other things started to get better. Paddy advises her to sort her finances out and get a house. Gloria agrees that that is a good idea. At the Sugden's Jack takes the bundle of money and puts it in a bag and leaves the room. At the Dingles Zak has put on the party music and tells Sam that they will have a party for him the next day. Zak says that Sam will have to share with Cain. Cain is not happy. Outside the Sugden's Angie has just pulled up in a Police car and sees Jack going into his outhouse/ barn so she follows him in. Jack is trying to hide the money under some floor boards, Angie tells him that there has been a burglary on Connelton Road. She describes a person that matches Harry's description but Jack says that he hasn't seen anything. In Cain's room at the Dingles Sam is settling in but Cain isn't encouraging. Sam talks about Charity and tells Cain that Charity didn't like him at all. This annoys Cain and he aggressively threatens Sam to be careful or he will be out. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes